Someone like me
by Madrox126
Summary: Shadow and chris are both different...yet...almost the same... They both are lonely and are longing for the love they deserve. Maybe, they aren't as different as they may think.


**This is based off the song "someone like me" by aviators. I think this song is the perfect match for both chris and shadow: they both are different, yet, almost the same. Wanting to be loved again.**

 **I honestly feel sorry for chris. Why d** **o so many people hat** **e him, honestly, The way people hate him disgusts me. He's just a kid, how can you expect from a twelve year old, who wants to be loved again after his parents were too busy with their jobs. (They make up at the end.)**

 **Sorry for that little rant, By the way, he's my favourite character.**

 **I also feel sorry for shadow, losing his only friend, I would feel the same if it happened to me. but I'm glad he trusts chris and that he reminds shadow of Maria: it's too adorable :')**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And the portal in this story, I made it up for sonic and the others can teleport to chris's world. (Just to tell you)**

 **I don't own the song. It belongs to aviators. I don't own sonic, SEGA does.**

* * *

Chris sighed as he sat outside. He was sick of getting teased and hated by so many people. It hurts him to think hardly anyone would love him. 'Then again, who will ever like me?' Chris thought sadly.

"All I am is an annoying kid, who, apparently, is obsessed over my friends. But I can't help it. I don't wanna be alone again." The twelve year old then got up and wiped tears from his eyes as he started to sing.

"I'm feeling like a photograph, Life never changes but it goes by fast, Far too fast for me to catch, They tell me I'm too insecure, that, I should believe in myself more, If only it was as easy as that" He looked at the sky, as if begging for forgiveness on what he done wrong.

Sometimes he wished he could find a place he could belong, anyplace where he could be loved, but more importantly, Wants...

...Someone like him...

* * *

" _Sometimes I just feel like, A stranger in my life,_

 _Sometimes I don't feel right at all,_

 _I may be lonely But maybe I'm supposed to be_

 _'cuz no one's there to hear me when I call"_

* * *

 _"Things get complicated So I've watched and waited_

 _For the moment I'll find Someone like me,_

 _I feel so underrated, Some just leave me frustrated,_

 _Feels like I'll never find Someone like me."_

* * *

Chris sat down, silently praying that he could meet a friend like him...

* * *

...Meanwhile In sonics world, a black and red hedgehog, by the name of shadow was feeling the same. maria was his only friend but soldiers took her away from him, leaving him alone and isolated.

"I wish someone was feeling the same. Not intentional though. I want someone to be the same as me." Shadow sighed As he looked at everyone, being happy, leaving the black and red hedgehog even more down.

* * *

 _"My wings feel broken but they work fine,_

 _I guess confidence never was mine,_

 _A harsh word can leave me stunned,_

 _Some say I'm unique and others strange,_

 _Some say I'm just living up to my name,_

 _But I can't be the only one."_

* * *

He looked at the sky, wishing this pain would disappear. But he realised what maria wants him to do. So he went to find a way to go to 'ea-rth'

* * *

 _"Sometimes I just feel like A stranger in my life,_

 _Sometimes I don't feel right at all,_

 _I may be lonely But maybe I'm supposed to be,_

 _cuz' No one's there to hear me when I call"_

* * *

" _Things get complicated So I've watched and waited_

 _For the moment I'll find Someone like me"_

 _I feel so underrated, Some just leave me frustrated,_

 _Feels like I'll never find Someone like me"_

* * *

He then saw the magic mirror and saw a boy, the one who he met six months ago, is feeling the same depression and felt, maybe he wasn't alone.

'Hmmm...' He looks around and saw a portal to go through any time. "I may not be able to use chaos control to go to his world but maybe...just maybe...I can find a way." He looked at the portal and jumped into it. He notice he was entering the new world, he saw chris, who was just as depressed as he was.

* * *

" _Just when I thought I was all alone,_

 _You came and showed me I'm not on my own,_

 _I'm not that different, you've made me see..._

 _i''ve finally found someone like me"_

* * *

Chris looked at the sky as he saw a black hedgehog coming to his world. Blinking twice, he rubbed his eyes four times to see if it was real. "Is-is that you...shadow?" The boy asked hesitantly. The hedgehog looked at him, still his usual serious expression.

"Yes, it's me. I'm guessing you having a hard time dealing with issues?" He guessed as he can see the painful expressions from the boys eyes. Chris sighed sadly and nodded.

"II hate being different. All I ever want is to find at least a friend that is like me. I know I have sonic, my other friends, and my family, but I want someone to feel-"

"-the same as you are feeling. The feeling of belonging?" He guessed. Chris nodded, still shocked. "Yes...i do...but how did-"

Shadow cut him off. "I heard you cry as I was coming from the master emerald to your world. It seems that we both feel the same pain." He looked at chris, his expression softened.

The dark hedgehog came up to him and wiped his tears. "But your not alone. I, too, felt isolated, especially since...what happened to Maria. I felt alone, cold, hurt, I couldn't trust anyone but myself, and to this day I still do." He closed his eyes as the painful memory of Maria's death came back to him.

"But after I met both you and another girl named molly, maybe...I can make peace in this world. And thanks to you, I now realise Maria's true wish: be friends with the people of your world." He smiled as he sat down next to chris.

Chris looked at shadow. The Way he is saying does make sense. And maybe he can find someone like him...maybe he did.

"I learnt something that day. maybe we aren't as different as we may think. we should just be strong and let it go." Chris said as he smiled through his tears.

Shadow nodded in agreement as they both looked at the sky, finally feeling the same feeling that he had with Maria: to become a big brother. Maybe he won't be with Maria anymore but maybe, he can finally live in peace with humans.

Because of this boy's (and Molly's) brave and caring heart, he can live with that. Chris smiled as he leaned on shadow for support, finally feeling the love he deserved all those years.

He learnt that although he may not have many people to like him, he still has other friends that care about him: sonic, Helen, danny, Francis, his parents, grandfather chuck, Uncle Sam, tails, knuckles, Amy, cream, mr tonaka, Ella and...shadow.

He may be different, but he feels good, knowing he has a friend who will always be there for him.

Shadow feels chris leaning on him and smiled as he placed his arm around the boy, keeping him warm. The hedgehog solemnly swore, to this day, he will make chris happy and protect him.

* * *

 _"Things get complicated,_

 _So I watched and waited,_

 _For the moment I'll find Someone like me,_

 _i feel so underrated, Some just leave me frustrated..._

* * *

 _Maybe I've finally found..._

 _...Someone like me..._

 **This is adorable for me to take...read and review :)**


End file.
